El nuevo al mando
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: España se había hecho con la presidencia, y todos parecían dispuestos a celebrarlo, pero Reino Unido no estaba del todo feliz.


**Titulo:** El nuevo al mando.  
**Resumen:** España se había hecho con la presidencia, y todos parecían dispuestos a celebrarlo, pero Reino Unido no estaba del todo feliz.  
**Advertencia:** Nombres humanos.  
**Nota:** Por ahí (en TV Española) escuché que España tenía la actual presidencia de la UE, si no es así ._. Discúlpenme. Otra cosa, ni **Suiza**,** Liechtenstein **y** Noruega **forman parte de la UE, pero sí lo hacen del comercio que ésta misma maneja, algo extraño, pero no discutiré. Con lo referente a Turquía, según tengo entendido, Francia es uno de los principales opositores a que éste país forme parte de la UE, y hasta donde sé, se le ha vuelto a desconsiderar como un candidato.  
**Dedicatoria:** Escrito especialmente para **SasoDei156** (aka. Deidi xD). Gracias por el dibujo genealoso que hiciste para Sasu *A* es la ley we, la ley!

* * *

Reino Unido suspiró, despacio, estaba tenso. España, más allá, le sonreía de lado. Francia y Alemania lo felicitaban, uno más efusivo que el otro, uno tocando más de lo que debería. Apretó el bolígrafo con fuerza, sin cambiar el semblante indiferente, hasta que un crujido lo distrajo y tuvo que maldecir. Había roto el maldito bolígrafo.

Bélgica se paró de su asiento poco después, y le ofreció una caja de chocolates al español, seguido de una sonrisa amistosa.

—¡Felicidades, Toño! —le dijo, emocionada, antes de abrazarlo dos veces—. Romano, Veneciano, ¿no van a felicitarle? —preguntó, con un tono divertido la belga.

Una vez más, Reino Unido se mantuvo tranquilo (exteriormente), aunque tenía un par de palabras por decir. Uno a uno, los miembros de la Unión Europea fueron parándose para felicitar al español por su nuevo cargo, algunos _demasiado_ cariñosos para el gusto del británico. Y no contaba a Francia, porque éste no necesitaba de ninguna celebración para tratar de tocar regiones ajenas.

Suiza le había dado un asentimiento de cabeza, en reconocimiento. Liechtenstein había bordado algo para él, y quizás, sólo con ella Reino Unido realmente no se sintió mal, porque la joven nación era demasiado amable para que alguien se molestara con ella (incluido Arthur). Finalmente, lo que no quería, había llegado, sólo faltaba él para mostrar su _agrado _al nuevo cargo de España.

—Cómo si no fuese suficiente con ya verlo en las reuniones, ahora, tendré que aguantar que sea él quien las dirija —prensó de mal humor, torciendo el gesto.

—¿Reino Unido…? —llamó Alemania, siempre de forma educada y política (a menos, claro, que lo hubiesen hecho enojar).

Éste levantó una ceja, Alemania no esperaba que fuese saltando, feliz de la vida, y felicitase a España ¿verdad? Bueno, sí así era, que lástima, porque no lo haría. España, por su parte, amplió su sonrisa. Era como volver a los viejos tiempos, cuando sólo era la pequeña y naciente potencia de Inglaterra contra el gigantesco monstruo español, que dominaba las aguas. Pero el británico se mantuvo silencioso, negándose a someterse a ello.

—Bien por ustedes —dijo, con cierta burla—. Quizá, así, se considere realmente a Turquía como un futuro miembro de la unión, ahora que Francia no está al mando —sonrió, con gracia por sus palabras. Después se paró y arregló sus cosas, dispuesto a salir tan digno como siempre.

Francia dejó escapar un chillido ante aquello, llevaba mucho tiempo poniéndole trabas a Turquía, una mirada rápida a España y se tranquilizó. No eran más que palabrerías del orgullo herido del rubio, sí, eso debía ser.

—O tal vez, consideremos sacar a cierta Isla de la Unión —dijo España, con una sonrisa nada inocente—. Después de todo, no se concentra donde debe.

Reino Unido rió, más por burla que por alegría. Después, se volteó a ver a España, el resto de las naciones habían dejado de existir. Torció el gesto otra vez, y el sarcasmo y cinismo le recorría la lengua nuevamente.

—Le comentaré a Irlanda sobre su repentina decisión —se burló—. Aunque dudo que le caiga en gracia. Y, como es mi hermano, pues tendré que votar en contra —se encogió de hombros, y antes de salir añadió—. Por cierto, España, sabes de quién depende tu economía ¿no?

España gruñó en voz alta, y su sonrisa desapareció por _arte de magia_, como dirían algunos. Francia le puso una mano en el hombro, pidiéndole que, por esa vez, dejara la situación de esa manera.

Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que España obtuviese la presidencia de la UE, y Reino Unido no estaba demasiado feliz. No estaba feliz en lo absoluto. Prefería tener a Francia (y eso le costó admitirlo) instándole una y otra vez a centrar sus principales asuntos en Europa, que tener que mirar a Antonio en ese momento, mirándole con una sonrisa que desbordaba arrogancia.

—Creí que ibas a _felicitarme_ —rió España, provocándole al mismo tiempo.

Y como ya era su costumbre, Reino Unido torció el gesto y bufó fastidiado.

—España, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer aquí —señaló su escritorio, vacío—. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos estúpidos —ni para ti, pensó.

España rió más que antes, conocía ese pequeño y descuidado juego, y lo conocía muchísimo mejor que él mismo Arthur. Para empezar, lo echaría de ahí en cuanto pudiera (hablando con su orgullo herido), después, a él le tocaría provocar a Arthur con lo que Francia alegremente llamaba "celos de pirata". Aunque a España no le gustaba verse en la posición de "botín", le gustaba la recompensa.

—No te des aires de importancia, _Arthur_, sólo venía a notificarte ciertos asuntos referentes a la próxima junta —sonrió de lado, su labio menor estaba especialmente ladeado—. Francia está esperando para ir a _celebrar_ otra vez, ya sabes lo efusivo que puede ser cuando se le da la ocasión.

—Bien, habla y piérdete entonces, español —gruñó, buscando algo en alguno de los cajones.

España entrecerró los ojos, se estaba haciendo el difícil.

—Después iré a comer a Bruselas con Bel, me ha invitado a pasar algunos días con ella —dijo como quien habla del clima, pero su mirada se mantenía atenta a cualquier reacción del británico—. Lovino vendrá con nosotros, según él para visitar a Bel, pero yo sé que desea acompañarme y pasar _juntos_ un _buen tiempo de calidad_.

Y ahí estaba, Arthur se tensó y el vello de su cuerpo se erizó como el de un gato molesto, su agarre sobre el escritorio se apretó, mas no levantó la vista de su fingida búsqueda. España prosiguió, feliz de la vida.

—Feli me ha invitado a comer pasta la semana que viene, ¡Feli es un amor! ¡Es tan _fusososo_! —exclamó, con aire enamorado, el que siempre ponía ante el menor de Italia. Aquél al que quería tanto, casi tanto como a Lovino—. Y Prusia nos invitó a beber a Francis y a mí. Gilbert anda muy fiestero desde que lo supo, ¿sabes qué dijo? "Fiesta en la sede de la UE, Toño"

Reino Unido gruñó de forma inconsciente, ¿y España pensaba que se iba a ir de fiesta sin su permiso?... Luego se obligó a borrar aquel pensamiento. Qué le importaba aquello.

—Lárgate, _Antonio_, me haces perder el tiempo —gruñó, molesto—. Y deberías trabajar más, en lugar de andar de pedófilo con Italia, o de pervertido con las otras naciones, imbécil —le dijo, fastidiado y huraño.

España se aplaudió internamente, ahí estaba "Antonio", ahora sí estaban en su terreno de juego. Como cuando eran Arthur, Antonio, el mar y el nuevo continente. Solos y completos.

Arthur cerró los ojos y frunció el seño, respiró una y dos veces más, buscando tranquilizarse. Odiaba que Francia le hiciera perder el tiempo, pero odiaba más que España lo picara tanto. ¿Es qué no tenía nada mejor que hacer que venir a joderle un rato?

Al parecer no, porque ahí seguía, parloteando sobre lo barberos que eran sus vecinos. Y es que era molesto, no tenían porque hacer una fiesta para Antonio, ¡No habían hecho una fiesta a ningún otro! Y no es que estuviera celoso de España, ni de los otros, claro que no.

—Yo trabajo, pero tengo vida social. Deberías intentarlo —le sonrió socarronamente, antes de alisarse la ropa y prepararse para salir—. De todas formas, ya gasté mucho tiempo, nos veremos en la reunión del próximo lunes.

Arthur se paró de su asiento como si fuese impulsado por un resorte y tomó la mano del español con fuerza, evitando que diese un paso más para alejarse. Antonio levantó una ceja, con fingida sorpresa y desconcierto, carraspeó para llamar la atención del otro, antes de decir:

—¿Qué se supone que haces, Reino Unido?

Arthur guardó silencio, mirándole a los ojos directamente.

—Enseñarte a quien perteneces, España —respondió sin pensar si quiera sus palabras, simplemente hablando por el placer de hacerlo. Mismo que le producía el someter al _poderoso_ Imperio Español a su voluntad.

Tal vez ya no fuesen lo que eran antes, pero él le mostraría a ese español que aún era alguien a tener en cuenta, y que ponerlo celoso (que no lo estaba, diablos) por diversión no era una opción segura.

Afianzó su agarre sobre el español, antes de pegarle un fuerte tirón y tirarlo sobre el escritorio. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, y ambos podían reflejarse en los ojos del otro. España entreabrió los labios, y Arthur imitó esta acción, sus labios se iban acercando, y España pensó que iban a besarse.

Reino Unido desvió su boca, y la dirigió hacia la clavícula del español, donde mordió con fuerza. España se estremeció y apenas contuvo el grito de sorpresa ante dicha acción, a los pocos segundos, y tras asegurarse de dejar una marca visible, Arthur lo soltó y fue a morder el cuello, produciendo la misma reacción que la ocasión anterior.

En esta ocasión España reaccionó mejor que la primera vez, y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Arthur, con claras intenciones de empujarlo para que le soltase.

—Inténtalo y te arrancaré la piel —rumió entre dientes, sin soltarle un poco. Incluso clavó más sus dientes en la sensible piel del otro.

España dejó escapar un gemido, mezcla de dolor y diversión. Arthur estaba tan cerca, que no le costó trabajo colar sus manos por entre la ropa del inglés. Cuando Arthur sintió la repentina invasión, soltó el cuello de España y lo empujó.

Arthur le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa, una que claramente rezaba "pateé tu trasero". Oh, pero si Arthur supiera… bueno, le pondría las cosas más difíciles a Antonio.

—Ahora sí me voy, Arthur, —rió España, alegre.

Se paró, sacudió la ropa y se la acomodó. Si Arthur se había puesto celoso (porque sin duda lo había hecho) por un par de palabras, ya le gustaría provocarlo cuando regresara de aquella reunión con Bélgica e Italia, estaba seguro que entonces sí pasarían de algunas cuantas mordidas y llegaría, si la ocasión lo permitía (de lo contrario tendrían que crearla) al segundo paso.

Cuando España salió de la habitación lo hizo con una sonrisa, y Arthur se maldijo por caer tan bajo en el juego de Antonio, pero a veces no podía evitarlo, y pensar que el español estaría con alguien más por tanto tiempo no le hacía gracia.


End file.
